Déménagement
by Glasgow
Summary: En fait, tout est dans le titre. Je vous invite donc à suivre le déménagement pas toujours aisé de nos deux colocataires. Holmes/Watson


Voici une petite fic tout en légèreté et clairement d'actualité pour moi puisque rédigée durant mon propre déménagement ;)

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

Installé dans mon lit, je ne parvenais à me concentrer sur ma lecture. Près d'une heure que j'avais mon livre ouvert entre les mains mais je n'avais pas tourné la moindre page. A la place je promenais mon regard dans la pièce, m'arrêtant régulièrement sur les étagères vides et les malles entassées dans un coin. Malles que j'avais fini de boucler dans la journée et dont j'étais plutôt fier finalement. Une pour les vêtements, une autre pour les livres, encore une pour mon matériel médical… Comme dans tous les autres aspects de ma vie, j'avais préparé ce déménagement avec soin. Comme si ma rigueur m'avait empêché jusqu'ici de trop réfléchir. Parce que malgré tous mes efforts, j'avais le cœur gros à cet instant.

Le lendemain, Holmes et moi devions quitter définitivement Baker Street, à cause d'une sombre affaire de famille. La fille de Mrs. Hudson avait perdu son époux quelques mois plus tôt et avait ensuite émis le désir de s'installer à Londres. Pour autant elle n'envisageait pas de vivre avec ses enfants dans la même maison que les deux locataires de sa mère. Faisant montre d'une faiblesse et d'une naïveté sans égales selon Holmes, ou plutôt d'un simple amour filial naturel selon moi, notre logeuse s'était vu contrainte de nous demander de quitter cet appartement où nous vivions depuis si longtemps.

Holmes s'était montré hostile à ce déménagement pour des raisons évidentes. Perdre du temps à chercher un nouvel appartement pouvant nous accueillir – encore que c'était finalement moi seul qui m'étais chargé de toutes ces démarches – puis à empaqueter ses affaites, et en profiter pour les trier par la même occasion comme je le lui avais demandé, n'était qu'un effroyable contretemps pour les bon déroulement de ses enquêtes.

Pour ma part j'étais ennuyé par ce déménagement pour d'autres raisons que celles pratiques avancées par mon camarade. A mesure que la date approchait je me rendais compte combien quitter cet appartement allait m'en coûter. Non pas que je sois particulièrement attaché aux murs ou au bâtiment en lui-même, mais plutôt aux souvenirs qui habitaient les lieux. C'était ici avec les années que Holmes et moi étions peu à peu devenus justement Holmes et moi. Chaque endroit dans l'appartement me rappelait une chose bien précise de notre relation. Ce bureau auquel j'étais assis lorsque j'avais enfin compris que c'était bien plus que de l'amitié que je ressentais pour mon colocataire, le commode contre laquelle il était appuyé lors de notre premier baiser, le tapis sur lequel nous avions fait l'amour pour la première fois, la cheminée devant laquelle je lui avais avoué mes sentiments – hum, à la réflexion ce souvenir-ci n'étais pas vraiment aussi bon que les autres dans la mesure où Holmes m'avait écouté avec un petit sourire avant de me dire qu'il était inutile que j'attende de sa part le même genre de déclaration –, ce lit dans lequel nous avions fait l'amour pas plus tard que la veille… Et la liste était encore bien longue. Ces pièces étaient en quelque sorte le journal de notre amour et je m'y sentais bien pour cette raison.

Quelques jours plus tôt j'avais tenté d'expliquer cela à son compagnon, mais comme souvent avec Holmes, l'entretient n'avait rien été d'autre qu'une énorme perte de temps. Comment faire comprendre ce genre de choses à quelqu'un tellement dénué d'émotions et si peu attaché aux choses matérielles ? Je sais qu'il tient à moi, même si simplement se l'avouer à lui-même lui apparaît comme une faiblesse, mais il est clair que son refus permanent de faire le moindre effort émotionnellement parlant ne nous facilite pas les choses. Pour autant je n'en suis pas peiné, il est ainsi et s'il se mettait subitement à me ressembler davantage je suis certain que je l'en aimerais bien moins. Il m'a souvent fait remarquer que j'aimais les causes perdues, il a raison et en est le meilleur exemple.

Sursautant en entendant un bruit sourd indéterminé provenant de la pièce voisine, je sortis du même coup de mes pensées en esquissant un petit sourire amusé. Holmes occupé à empaqueter ses affaires, c'était loin d'être une sinécure. Je lui avais maintes fois proposé mon aide, qu'il refusait systématiquement même si je voyais bien combien toute cette organisation lui en coûtait. Au cours de ses enquêtes il était capable de faire montre d'une impressionnante rigueur, pour les détails de la vie quotidienne en revanche c'était une autre paire de manches. Inutile évidemment de préciser que cette fois il s'y était pris à la dernière minute, ce qui m'avait occasionné pas mal d'inquiétude. J'étais finalement parvenu quelques jours plus tôt à le pousser à s'occuper de toutes ses affaires éparpillés dans notre salon, ce qui lui avait pris un temps inimaginable. Il s'était effectivement découvert un besoin irrépressible de relire avec attention chaque note lui tombant sous la main et de repenser à chacune de ses expériences menée dans le passé chaque fois qu'il redécouvrait un objet utilisé pour l'une desdites expériences. De nature pourtant calme et patiente habituellement, je me suis pourtant énervé un nombre incalculable de fois durant ces quelques jours, ne parvenant à aucun moment à lui faire entendre raison.

Et enfin, le jour même il s'était finalement attaqué à sa chambre. C'était peut-être un peu téméraire de ma part, mais je décidai, par égard pour ma santé mentale, de ne pas me mêler de cette partie de son rangement. Occupé à régler pour ma part les derniers détails me concernant, je ne le vis pratiquement pas de toute la journée. Les rares fois où il me donnait signe de vie, il affichait un petit sourire satisfait et m'assurait que tout allait pour le mieux, que je n'avais pas à m'en faire. N'ayant de toute façon pas le choix, c'est ce que je fis. L'avenir se chargerait de nous dire si j'avais bien fait.

Je posai alors un regard absent sur mon livre et compris qu'il était bien inutile que je persévère. Je m'allongeai donc et m'apprêtais à éteindre la lumière lorsque Holmes entra dans la pièce, avec toujours sur les lèvres ce même sourire sûr de lui.

« - Puis-je passer notre dernière nuit à Baker Street en votre compagnie ? s'enquit-il d'une voix douce.

- Evidemment, quelle question »

Satisfait, il quitta sa robe de chambre avant de jeter un regard curieux vers mes diverses malles.

« - Vous avez fini ce que vous aviez à faire ? repris-je. Tout ce que vous aviez à faire ?

- Bien sûr voyons. Aurais-je déjà manqué à mes devoirs ? »

Je réprimai difficilement mon rire à cette remarque tout à fait absurde dans sa bouche.

« - Je m'étonne simplement de vous voir aussi tôt, dis-je lorsque j'eus retrouvé mon sérieux. Etant donné votre, hum, propension à conserver toute sorte d'objets le plus souvent bien inutiles…

- Je peux être performant quand je le veux vraiment. Or il est clair que je préfère passer la nuit à vos côtés plutôt qu'à empaqueter mes affaires. Totalement utiles mes affaires d'ailleurs malgré ce que vous pensez.

- Heureux d'avoir été source de motivation. Inutiles vos affaires, je persiste.

- Vous êtes en permanence une source de motivation très cher, expliqua-t-il tranquillement tout en venant vers le lit. Quant au reste, vous ne comprenez rien à mon travail, sinon vous sauriez que tout ce que je conserve sera important tôt ou tard.

- Si vous le dites, conclu-je, goguenard. »

Nous nous affrontâmes un instant du regard avant de rire doucement. Ce genre d'affrontements sans conséquence étaient monnaie courante entre nous et nous nous y prêtions toujours de bon cœur. Cela témoignait sans nul doute de notre attachement l'un pour l'autre, pas étonnant donc que nous y tenions tout particulièrement.

Il vint finalement s'allonger près de moi et je me blottis immédiatement dans ses bras, ma place favorite. Pourtant, une fois n'est pas coutume, je poussai un cri de surprise en m'écartant vivement de lui.

« - Eh bien, que vous arrive-t-il ? s'enquit-il en se tournant vers moi.

- Vos pieds sont glacés ! m'écriai-je, frissonnant encore. »

Déjà qu'il ne faisait pas bien chaud dans la pièce, ce détail était d'autant plus désagréable.

« - En ce cas venez me réchauffer, lança-t-il, coquin.

- Oh Sherlock par pitié… La journée fut éprouvante, demain s'annonce pire encore. Je suis fatigué et ne rêve que de dormir à présent. »

Je l'entendis soupirer de frustration, pourtant le connaissant parfaitement je savais qu'il n'insisterait pas. Il avait beau s'évertuer à cultiver cette froideur à l'égard de tous, moi y compris, il me respectait suffisamment pour accepter chacun de mes choix.

« - Soit, dit-il. Contentons-nous de dormir.

- Merci, soufflai-je avec reconnaissance. »

Il hocha la tête avant de m'attirer à lui. Le baiser échangé fut bref mais non dénué de tendresse puis il me serra contre lui, prenant garde à laisser ses pieds hors de ma portée. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres tandis que je me laissais dériver vers un sommeil réparateur.

ooOoo

Comme prévu le lendemain nous dûmes nous lever à l'aube et après un petit-déjeuner rapide servi par une Mrs. Hudson en larmes – la pauvre femme se désolait malgré les circonstances de nous voir partir, ambivalence qui sembla grandement amuser Holmes tandis que pour ma part je m'efforçais de la consoler – les hommes chargés du transport de nos effets se présentèrent à l'entrée. Holmes, bien décidé à ne pas faciliter la tâche à qui que ce soit, alla se planter devant l'une des fenêtres du salon en maugréant dans sa barbe. Pour ma part je donnais mes dernières recommandations concernant mes affaires puis décidai de les aider à descendre malles et autres caisses puisque ma jambe me laissait plutôt tranquille ces derniers temps. Nous fîmes plusieurs allers-retours jusque dans la rue, où attendaient deux attelages et j'essuyais un regard noir de la part de Holmes chaque fois que je m'approchais de lui, à croire que c'était de ma faute.

Tandis que nos déménageurs s'occupaient des premiers meubles – ma jambe avait beau me laisser un peu de répit je ne voulais pas abuser de ma chance – je m'approchai de mon compagnon avec l'espoir de le ramener à de meilleures dispositions.

« - Holmes voyons, ce n'est pas si terrible que cela, dis-je avec douceur. »

Et je le pensais sincèrement. J'avais beau avoir le cœur gros, une partie de moi était tout de même excitée par tous ces changements. Et puis cela aurait pu être pire. Ce nouveau logement dans lequel nous allions nous installer n'était distant de Baker Street que de quelques rues, ce qui nous permettait au moins de rester dans ce quartier que nous appréciions l'un et l'autre. Pour un loyer équivalent nous gagnions également en superficie avec une pièce supplémentaire, ainsi j'osais espérer qu'en faisant de la pièce en question un bureau pour Holmes, le salon serait plus habitable que celui que nous quittions. Quant à notre nouvelle logeuse, elle m'avait fait très bonne impression. Bref, après quelques jours nécessaires pour nous adapter, je ne doutais pas un instant que nous y serions comme des coqs en pâte.

« - Cela vous va bien de dire cela, reprit Holmes avec froideur. Vous non plus n'avez jamais été pour ce déménagement.

- Eh bien je m'adapte et vous devriez en faire de même plutôt que jouer les enfants gâtés. Après tout nous n'avons pas le choix, conclus-je, laconique. »

Nous restâmes un moment côte à côte en silence, méditant sur tous ces changements qui s'imposaient à nous. Et tandis que je m'apprêtais à prendre la main de Holmes dans la mienne en un geste tendre, l'un des hommes nous rejoignit dans la pièce.

« - La première chambre est vide, nous allons nous occuper de ces malles-ci avant de passer à l'autre chambre.

- Très bien, dis-je. Ces deux-là contiennent mon matériel médical, elles sont donc à manipuler avec le plus grand soin, continuai-je en indiquant deux caisses en bois que j'avais moi-même fermées quelques jours plus tôt. »

Tandis que mon interlocuteur hochait la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait compris, je me retournai vers Holmes.

« - Avez-vous des recommandations particulières concernant vos affaires ? »

Mon ami balaya la pièce d'un regard absent avant de hausser négligemment les épaules sans répondre. Je crains alors de comprendre ce qui se tramait.

« - Holmes, ôtez-moi d'un doute, vous savez bien sûr ce que chacune de vos caisses contient, n'est-ce pas ?

- Absolument pas. Quelle importance ?

- Quelle importance ? Mais enfin, cela faciliterait le travail de tout le monde de savoir où se trouvent les objets à transporter avec précaution.

- J'avoue ne pas avoir pensé à ce détail pratique, marmonna-t-il en récupérant sa pipe dans sa poche.

- Evidemment, soufflai-je en prenant mon visage dans mes mains. Depuis quand vous préoccupez vous d'autrui en même temps ? »

Pour toute réponse j'entendis une allumette qu'on craque. Holmes alluma sa pipe en me lançant l'un de ses regards de dédain que j'avais en horreur. Sa façon de me faire comprendre que j'énonçais là une évidence. Il reprit ensuite sa place devant la fenêtre, observant la rue en contrebas, semblant occulter totalement ma présence. Je décidai donc qu'il valait mieux pour nous deux que je m'éloigne le plus rapidement possible. Par moment il parvenait à m'énerver à un point tel que je craignais finir par lui dire quelque chose qui aurait des conséquences fâcheuses pour notre couple. Dans ces moments la fuite m'apparaissait toujours comme la seule chose censée.

ooOoo

N'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce que nous transportions nous primes donc moult précautions – concernant les divers produits chimiques de Holmes je ne tenais à prendre aucun risque – qui nous firent perdre un temps précieux. Et sans l'aide à aucun moment bien sûr de Holmes. Il ne trouva d'ailleurs rien de mieux que de me faire remarquer qu'avec le salaire indécent que nous demandaient ces hommes je ferais mieux de ne pas leur prêter main forte. Bien décidé à lui tenir tête, je lui rappelai que plus vite nous travaillerions plus rapidement nous pourrions en finir avec la corvée et donc reprendre notre vie. Mécontent, il me fusilla du regard en grognant et ne m'adressa plus la parole.

Enfin, en fin de matinée nous pûmes passer à la dernière pièce, la chambre de Holmes. Insouciant, j'entrai dans la pièce en question sans la moindre arrière pensée. Le cri que je poussai alors raisonna dans toute la maison.

« - Holmes ! Venez immédiatement ! m'écriai-je ensuite, tremblant de rage. »

Mon ami me rejoignit rapidement d'une démarche traînante avant de poser sur moi un regard lointain, presque éteint. Mais très vite, tandis que je balayais la pièce d'un large geste du bras en cherchant mes mots, il sembla enfin réagir.

« - Oh oui, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir, dit-il le plus naturellement du monde, je n'en ai pas tout à fait fini avec ma chambre.

- Pas tout à fait fini ? marmonnai-je au comble de la rage. Mais avez-vous seulement commencé ? Pour l'amour du ciel Holmes ! Mais à quoi avez-vous occupé votre journée d'hier ? Je savais bien que jamais je n'aurais dû vous faire confiance ! »

Et tout en parlant, mon regard, désespéré, ne pouvait quitter l'étendu des dégâts. Livres, vêtements, bibelots divers… Tous ces objets qui auraient dû être rangés et prêts à être déplacés étaient en fait éparpillés en vrac dans toute la chambre.

« - Holmes…, répétai-je dans un souffle, trop hébété à ce stade pour encore prononcer quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- J'avoue m'être un peu laissé distraire hier, avoua mon compagnon en se rapprochant de moi. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de finir à présent.

- A présent ? Ne voyez-vous pas que ce n'est pas le moment ? Normalement nous devrions emporter vos affaires dès maintenant, alors… »

N'écoutant pas mes arguments, Holmes me frôla plus que de nécessaire pour me dépasser et s'avancer dans la pièce. Et je le détestai à cet instant pour le frisson que ce bref contact volontaire fit naître en moi.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas mon vieux, reprit-il avec un sourire. Mieux vaut tard que jamais après tout. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il entreprit de rassembler les feuilles de papier qui jonchaient sa commode. Je le regardai tout en tremblant d'une rage difficilement contenue et n'en crus pas mes yeux lorsque quelques instants plus tard il poussa un petit cri satisfait en jetant un coup d'œil à l'une des feuilles. Lâchant les autres, il se dirigea jusqu'à son lit, sur lequel il se laissa tomber assis, se plongeant dans sa lecture, ayant manifestement oublié jusqu'à ma présence. Avec cette capacité à se laisser distraire, pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas été capable de mener à bien son rangement en une seule journée. Mais tout de même, avoir l'audace de flâner ainsi devant moi…

« - Je vais vous tuer, grognai-je, bien conscient que ma menace n'en était pas vraiment une. »

Confirmant cet état de fait, Holmes releva lentement les yeux vers moi, ce sourire moqueur que je détestais par-dessus tout se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« - Vous répétez cela tellement souvent que cela perd un peu plus de son poids à chaque fois, s'amusa-t-il.

- Je vous déteste, lâchai-je sans m'en rendre compte. »

Ma démarche m'apparaissait comme parfaitement puérile. J'étais pitoyable, je le savais, nous nous en rendions compte tous les deux et cela ne l'en amusait que davantage.

« - Allons Watson, vous et moi savons que c'est tout le contraire. A présent, plutôt que continuer à dire des inepties, vous pourriez me donner un coup de main. Nous irons certainement plus vite à deux.

- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas déjà fait ma part de travail, maugréai-je avant de m'éloigner. »

Préférant que les hommes chargés du déménagement ne mettent pas le nez dans les affaires potentiellement sensibles de Holmes, j'allai leur dire de faire une pause puis retournai dans la chambre. A la vérité je n'avais pas vraiment envie de l'aider, mais une petite part de moi continuait à espérer que ma présence le motiverait à se hâter. Au passage je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer, à lui qui avait passé les dernières heures à se plaindre de tout et n'importe quoi, qu'à cause de ses agissements nous étions en train de payer ces hommes pour rien. Mais même cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisqu'il se contente de rire de mes propos. Si les rôles avaient été inversés en revanche…

Nous passâmes les trois heures suivantes à tout ranger dans un silence total. Je ne savais pas ce que Holmes avait en tête, mais pour ma part je n'osais desserrer les dents par crainte de ce que j'aurais pu dire.

ooOoo

Comme la veille, ce soir-là j'étais allongé une nouvelle fois seul dans mon lit, à ceci près que j'étais à présent dans ma nouvelle chambre et que c'était des affaires en attente d'être rangées que je contemplais. Ces affaires que normalement j'aurais dû ranger durant l'après-midi, mais le temps perdu avec Holmes m'en avait empêché. Et le lendemain la vie reprenait son cours et je devais assurer mes consultations. J'étais donc en colère de n'avoir pu mener tous mes projets à bien. En colère contre Holmes bien sûr, mais, plus étonnant, contre moi-même également. Tout d'abord parce que connaissant mon compagnon j'aurais dû prévoir ce contretemps, ce genre de choses étaient monnaie courante avec lui, j'étais mieux placé que quiconque pour le savoir. Mais l'autre raison venait du fait que j'avais la sensation de n'être parvenu à comprendre mon ami. M'avoir ainsi mis des bâtons dans les roues jusqu'au bout était sa façon à lui de me faire comprendre combien ce déménagement le touchait. Je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir compris plut tôt, quoi que Holmes, comme toujours, avait fait un point d'honneur à dissimuler ses sentiments derrière cette conduite puérile qui m'exaspérait tant.

Tout à mes pensées, je prenais du même coup une nouvelle fois conscience de l'originalité de notre relation. C'était tout le temps ainsi, Holmes se conduisait en rustre et c'était pourtant moi qui culpabilisais ensuite. Chose pire encore, je lui en voulais pour cela et n'en culpabilisais que davantage. Définitivement, notre relation n'avait jamais fait dans la simplicité…

Finalement, encore une fois comme la veille, mon ami se glissa dans ma chambre et vint se planter devant mon lit, me fixant d'un regard parfaitement indéfinissable. Regard que je soutins un long moment tandis que le silence entre nous se faisait oppressant. Et lorsque cette atmosphère pesante fut plus que je ne pouvais en supporter, je baissai finalement les yeux, sentant du même coup le rouge me monter aux joues.

« - Je suis désolé Sherlock, dis-je dans un murmure.

- Et de quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton parfaitement égal.

- De… de vous avoir reproché votre manque de rigueur concernant les récents évènements. Mais plus encore de ne pas avoir pris conscience plus tôt de votre désarroi.

- Mon… désarroi ?

- Tous ces changements dans nos vies ont finalement dû vous perturber davantage que moi et lorsque vous fanfaronniez je pensais que vous vouliez simplement vous amuser à mes dépends. Mais je sais maintenant que cela cachait quelque chose de plus profond et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir compris, de ne pas vous avoir compris, plut tôt.

- Oh… Bien, sourit Holmes avant de me rejoindre sous les couvertures.

- Bien ? Et c'est tout ?

- Vous avez dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire il me semble. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter. A présent dites-moi mon cher, êtes-vous une fois de plus trop fatigué ou serait-il possible que vous envisagiez de remplir votre devoir conjugal ce soir ? »

Son ton désinvolte me déstabilisa au plus haut point. Même lui ne pouvait jouer aussi bien la comédie, et ce sourire qu'il arborait n'avait rien à faire sur le visage de quelqu'un d'aussi perturbé que je ne l'avais pensé. Pendant une minute, alors qu'il avait pris ma main entre les siennes pour la caresser doucement, j'eus la désagréable sensation qu'il s'était bel et bien joué de moi. Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois. Pas plus que ce n'était la première fois que je fonçais tête baissée, faisant sans le savoir très exactement ce qu'il attendait de moi.

Evidemment il m'aurait été facile de lui poser directement la question. S'il sait très bien me manipuler, lorsqu'il me ment sciemment en revanche j'ai appris à m'en rendre compte. Mais je pense que je préférais finalement ce semblant d'ignorance. Notre relation n'a rien de parfaite, bien au contraire, mais puisqu'elle nous a toujours convenus à tous les deux, pourquoi prendre le risque de changer quoi que ce soit ?

« - En effet la journée fut particulièrement harassante, commençais-je, me réjouissant de voir son regard se voiler de déception tandis que je prononçais ces mots. Mais, repris-je avec un grand sourire, je pense que le moment est tout à fait approprié pour commencer à nous construire de nouveau souvenirs dans cet appartement.

- Vous êtes trop romantique John, se moqua-t-il. Je pensais simplement à faire l'amour. »

Et vous, vous êtes un rustre, pensai-je avec tout de même une pointe d'amusement.

« - J'avais bien compris, me contentai-je finalement de dire, concluant ces bonnes paroles d'un baiser suffisamment explicite pour laisser entendre que ses projets pour la soirée me convenaient parfaitement. »

THE END


End file.
